Enterprises are always competing with each other to sell their products and services. Advertisements play a key role in a company's efforts to reach out to its present or potential customers. With growing popularity of the internet among the people and especially the younger generation, marketers have been quick to realize the potential of the Web to advertise the offerings of their firms or clients. As a result, it has become quite common for a web page to carry an advertisement these days, and web sites monetize this opportunity by charging their advertisers.
The idea of a web site having an advertisement although beneficial for a company may not always be favorable from the perspective of a user, who might be more interested in the information on a web page. Large advertisement file sizes, such as those employing animation and other graphic programs, along with low bandwidth speed may impact a user's experience with the Web. The problem could be further compounded in a mobile environment. Thus, apart from having an unpleasant web experience, it may also lead to a user having a negative impression related to the company or product in the advertisement.